All I've Got is a Photograph
by CharWright5
Summary: ON HIATUS DO NOT ASK FOR AN UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _College!AU fic meaning BTR never existed and most of the guys aren't friends. Rated M for_ _language, explicit sex, masturbation, voyeurism, exhibitionism, naked photo taking, and naughty boys doing naughty things with social media_.

 _This is what happens when you spend an hour or so scrolling through someone's NSFW tumblog. Started as a minor lil ramble drabble-type deal on my Tumblr and now it's a full fic (or at least it's a full fic in my head...). Crazy. Anyway, this is dedicated to Linda (who I still owe a bday present I'M SORRY!) who lets me message her things while she's at work because I'm indecisive and need her advice. It was all her messages that made this into a THING, so take, like, twelve percent of the credit. Tumblr is owned by that David guy-er. Any other social media mentioned is owned by their owners. All Avengers and SHIELD references are credited to Marvel and Generalissimo Stan Lee. Title from "Photograph" by Def Leppard because why not and it's fitting so :P_

* * *

Jett Stetson wasn't a _terrible_ roommate. Not entirely anyway. Yeah, he was a slob and didn't keep his side of the room tidy, the space overflowing with polo tees, hair products, and take-out food cartons that remained no matter how many times James begged him to throw them out before they got bugs. But there were still perks to sharing a dorm with the guy. For starters, he was a socialite and a whore, meaning he was gone more than he was in the room, giving James the space to himself. Totally came in handy when needing to focus on his paper.

Which was why he'd put in the request to room with Jett for their junior year after having shared a dorm the previous two semesters at San Diego State. Guy wasn't James' first choice in ideal roomies, but Dak was already sharing a suite with Logan, who was still insisting he was one-hundred percent straight while Dak was telling James the sordid details of their bros-with-benefits relationship. Jett always grimaced and left as soon as the details began but James was always completely riveted.

He figured it was a kink of sorts, hearing about people's sex lives. He always got off more watching than actually participating and hearing the details of what his best buddy got up to tended to be a damn good aphrodisiac of sorts. He drew the line at actually _being in_ the room as people had sex, figuring that was a step too far. But porn was a thing and something he frequently indulged in.

Another reason why having a roomie who was mostly gone was so fucking great.

Not that he was indulging in porn at that moment. No, he was busy having his brain fried as he tried to think of something actually original for his Lit paper. And drawing a blank. Shit.

James leaned back in his chair, stretching his spine over the back of it as he ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to get his mind right. But it was too tired, too frazzled, and the only thought it was capable of was how good it felt to stretch after having been sitting there for—

Okay he had no clue how long he'd been sitting there.

Dropping his hands, he returned to his original slumping position behind his desk, turning his head to his left. His bed was directly beside him, books laid out over meticulously made sheets, cell phone plugged up and charging on his pillow in the hopes that having it so far away made it less tempting to text people. His nightstand was to the left of his bed, sitting below the window covered by blackout blinds James had purchased a year and a half ago after having learned his lesson regarding dorm issued ones and how little light they blocked.

The alarm clock on his nightstand drew his attention, the red numbers alerting him to the fact that he'd been working on his paper for three hours straight now. Holy... No wonder his brain felt fried.

Clearly break time.

He clicked the save button three times in a paranoid attempt to make sure nothing was lost before minimizing the window. The next thing he did was reconnect his wifi after having flipped it off earlier as another way to erase any distractions, all his research done and printed off beforehand. Connection established, he opened an internet browser and allowed his brain to switch to idle as he messed about.

His emails were quickly read and trashed, anything important moved to the appropriate folder. Twitter wasn't all that interesting and he had no new notifications save for a follow by a spambot that he promptly blocked and reported. He didn't even bother with Facebook, more annoyed by whiny drama queens and game requests than actually enjoying the social interaction it was meant to provide.

Tumblr was his last option, scrolling through his dash and checking all the posts, randomly clicking the heart to like a few here and there but mostly just moving along the line and barely registering what he was seeing. A gifset from the latest Fast and Furious movie. A new flavor of his favorite protein mix. An Instagram pic from the Minnesota Wild, his favorite hockey team despite having grown up in California. An ad for a new horror flick. Random long post he sped by, not really caring about whatever political injustice Tumblr users were in a tizzy about that week. A bare torso and a long cock. A behind the scenes—

Wait, what?

James paused his absent scrolling, inadvertently causing some Vine movie a classmate had recorded to start playing. He muttered a swear in its direction before slamming his finger into the mute button to get it to shut up, then scrolled back up his dash.

Two posts later, he found the pic that had belatedly caught his attention, jaw dropping as his breath hitched in his throat. The photo wasn't anything _too_ fancy or professional, an obviously amateur shot more than likely done by a webcam or cheap point-and-shot digital camera on a timer. But it was the image itself that had James staring, completely enraptured by it.

It was a lean male, from shoulders to mid-thigh, one hand holding a plain white tee up and exposing a long torso. Pale skin was on full display, covering barely there abdominal muscles, sharp hipbones, and that V that drove James crazy. Light gray sweats were hanging way low, the waistband wrapped around his thighs, underwear nowhere to be scene, the long fingers of his left hand holding his pants down. And hanging outside them like a delectable treat was a long, thin, flaccid cock, foreskin covering the head and hiding it the way his pants were meant to, neatly trimmed patch of hair completing the package.

"Damn," James breathed out, hazel-green eyes roaming the photo, tongue absently darting out to wet his lips. It wasn't the most explicit thing he'd ever seen but it was enough to make his cock give an interested twitch inside his own dark gray sweats.

He switched his line of vision to finding out who had put the pic on his dash in the first place, not all that surprised to find the phrase " _dakattak reblogged hottwinksdaily_ " at the top of the post. His finger moved on automatic as he clicked the heart icon in the bottom right corner of it, eyes taking in the pic again before moving to the bottom left.

" _Source: kendallkums_ ".

Well that sounded promising.

He wondered what exactly he'd find on that blog, if it would be more of the same guy or a collection of assorted similar images. Porn tumblogs were plentiful, catering to every kink, every fetish, every type, and every sexuality. Some were dedicated to just images and gifs of rimming, some were filled with posts about slutty bottoms, some were filled with images of guys showing their cocks—a lot like the photo James had just liked—and some were whatever graphic—or even not so explicit—image turned the blogger on. It was hard to tell what exactly kind of page "kendallkums" was, if it was just images like the one James had stumbled upon or a plethora of things that made this mystery Kendall aroused and even orgasm over.

Deciding there was only one way to find out, James clicked the source tag and went to the page.

The layout of the blog was nothing special, flat black background taking over the whole space, " _Coming Up With Blog Titles is Hard (all puns intended)_ " in large white font across the top and making James snort in amusement. The sidebar was to the left, the URL in red letters above a decent sized version of his avatar: white teeth sinking into a plump bottom lip, strong chin smooth and clean-shaven, Adam's apple standing out from a slender pale neck.

" _Kendall. 18. Minnesota. Bottom but open to switching every now and then. All pics are of me by me unless otherwise stated in the tags. Enjoy your visit! ;)_ "

James read the all-white bio twice, cock twitching again, hoping the photo he'd liked was an original by this Kendall guy. Because James' type had always been the lean, twink, bottom type and that photo had captured it pretty damn well. And while he preferred to top, he definitely wouldn't mind having that long cock filling him up.

Basically a lot more images like the original would be _amazing_.

James switched his focus to the main part of the blog, to the posts Kendall had created. The first was a photo of that same lean torso, this time angled downwards as though peering through Kendall's own eyes. A small dusting of hair was visible between his flat pecs, lighter ones trailing from his belly button down to blue briefs, where his hard cock lay across to his hip.

The next was a mirror selfie, iPhone visible in his right hand, left one gripping his dick through black skinny jeans. He was shirtless again, but his chin and mouth were visible, lips curved up in a naughty smirk, dimple formed in his cheek. Guy clearly knew what he was doing and what effect he was having on those looking at his photo.

Those people like James, who was staring with parted lips and twitching cock, imagining those fingers wrapped around his length and gripping him tightly.

He scrolled down to the next photo, another mirror shot, this time from the side and fully nude, his body shown from shoulder to mid-calf. A firm round asscheek was displayed, a hot indent where the muscle was tensed. His free hand was cupping his dick, covering himself up, and somehow just as erotic as having everything on display.

James scrolled through more photos, analyzing each one, checking the tags Kendall had used. All contained tags saying "twink", "gay", "bottom", "teenage", along with tags describing what was in the pic: "sweats", "nude", "briefs", "jockstrap". There were also a few reblogged posts here and there, gifs tagged with how he wanted to be pounded like that, videos tagged with confessions over how much he loved being rimmed, photos of muscular men with facial and chest hair tagged as " _dream guy_ ", " _UNF_ ", and " _fuck me_ ".

James actually checked himself out at that last one, hand rubbing his unshaven jaw before sliding down his body, feeling his own muscles through the tank he was wearing. He peeked down to see his hairy chest, suddenly glad he'd gotten lazy recently and quit waxing it, despite the ribbing he got from Jett for it. His hand wrapped around his dick through his sweats, feeling how hard he'd gotten scrolling through Kendall's pics and he gave it a squeeze before clicking to check out the next page of posts.

He groaned over shots of the guy gripping himself, breathed out swears at his ass framed and sculpted in a jockstrap, practically whimpered at a quick ten second video of Kendall pulling his foreskin back and exhaling with a shaky moan.

He watched that one more than once.

The posts were all a variety of shots, different angles in different locations: a bedroom; what was obviously a dorm room given the boring white cement block walls and standard wood door; bathroom at someone's home; on a bed; on a desk chair; in a full length mirror James assumed was attached to a door somewhere, given how its own angle changed in different photos. There were shots of just his torso, some focused on his crotch, some on his ass. There were photos with open flannel shirts, paired with tight jeans, tight briefs, low slung sweats, or nothing at all, just his cock in various states of arousal. There were photos of different pairs of briefs—Marvel themed ones seeming to be a recurring thing—showcasing his bulge, his hidden hard dick, his exposed cock slipped out through the slit, or the cotton pulled down to show off his ass. And the ass shots were great, too. Briefs pushing his cheeks up, jockstraps framing them, hands pulling the pale globes apart and showing off his hole.

James found himself stroking his length through his sweats as he watched a thirty second video of Kendall showing it off, making it pulse and flutter, the brunet imagining that grip around his dick and those ripples massaging him. Another video of the same length showcased Kendall playing with it, whimpers and low moans breathing out of his ducked head as he knelt on his bed, shoulders to the mattress, finger massaging his pucker and barely dipping inside. James' hand slipped inside his sweats and fully wrapped around himself at that, watching the video multiple times, picturing his own tan fingers teasing that tight ring and driving this mystery guy insane. God what he wouldn't give to have that pucker on his mouth, on his tongue, to hear that rasping whine cry out his name as he licked and sucked and lapped and nipped and ate out that glorious ass like a man starved. He'd always loved rimming and he felt like with this Kendall guy, it'd become his absolute most favorite activity.

He continued scrolling through the pages of posts, noticing the male's face was never shown in any of them. The most he got was a strong jaw, a square chin, plump bottom lip just perfect for sucking on and nipping during heated make out sessions, a quick peek at a dimple, and the tip of a strong nose once. It all added to the mystery, to the desire to get to know exactly who Kendall was and how exactly James could get to see all these images in real life.

Not that it would ever happen, given the guy lived somewhere in Minnesota and James was in San Diego.

He shoved that thought aside, browsing more photos, downward angles of a lean torso and tented briefs, long fingers wrapped around a longer length, another rear view shot of his ass. And while some of the shots were nude, it was never overly explicit. There were no come shots, no jizz all over whatever skin he was exposing at the time. He didn't have a toy in his ass or dick in his mouth. The most explicit Kendall got was the quick breaching of a finger in his hole in one video and a twenty second video of him stroking himself. But it was still hot enough to have James harder than he had been in a long time, to have him grabbing the lube out a desk drawer and shoving his sweats down as he rewatched that video of Kendall stroking himself over and over and over.

The world melted away as he focused solely on the screen, clicking to make it full sized. He watched, completely entranced, as long fingers smeared precome over the head, as his foreskin was pulled back to a moan-tinged whine, as he stroked himself long and slow, grip tight. His thumb played with his slit, making him gasp, raspy breaths leaving him, and the brunet couldn't help but imagine that same voice gasping out his name as he fisted the boy's cock.

His hand moved faster over his own dick, left one shoving up his tank and scratching his nails against his abs. His hips were bucking, causing his chair to creak and roll back slightly and he had to pause his actions to drag himself back to his desk, hooking his foot around a leg of it to keep himself in place. He restarted the video, put it on a loop, lost himself in the sounds of their slick dicks being stroked together and the groans his digital counterpart was letting out. Closing his eyes, he could almost believe that Kendall was there with him, that he was that hard and desperate because of James, that James was about to paint that pale skin and that lean torso with his come.

The video started again, dorm room filling with the sound of a shaky gasp/moan mix as Kendall played with his foreskin. And it was that noise—along with the mental image of being the one to toy with the extra sensitive skin—that finally set James off, the brunet's head tilting over the back of the chair and his spine arching as he shot off, Kendall's name groaned out through clenched teeth.

He stroked himself through it, grip loosening as he came down off his high. Pausing the video, it froze on the image of Kendall thumbing his slit, the sight making James breathe out a swear.

Once his heart and lungs were expanding and contracting normally, he cleaned himself up quickly and sloppily, wiping himself down with a couple tissues and tossing them in the trash can under his desk. Some come was still stuck to his happy trail but he decided to just clean it off when he showered in a bit.

James continued scrolling, not stopping until he'd checked out every post. He wound up having to jerk off again, body too keyed up after seeing image after image of this guy. But there were still no shots of his whole face, not even a peek at his eyes, only the end of his nose and down. It piqued James' curiosity, made him wonder about the guy's eye color, if there was a reason why he was hiding his features like that—besides a need to maintain his privacy. He wondered about the guy's eye color, his hair color, what style he wore it in. It was strange to have seen every inch of his body, including parts that were censored on TV, but not having gotten a full look at his face.

There also was still nothing overly explicit, no come shots or stains, no toys or sexual paraphernalia, no other people in the pics with him or evidence that someone else had taken those shots. It was all Kendall, just Kendall, with his pale skin and lean frame and long fingers and hung cock, all photos clearly taken with a low-res digital camera or webcam or phone, something that tweaked at James' photographer's eye. But despite all that, the brunet was hooked and aroused, wanted more, wanted the guy in the pics all for himself in real life.

But it wasn't possible.

So instead, he settled for scrolling to the top of the screen and clicking the "follow" button. Seemed like he had a new favorite tumblog.

* * *

James took a quick _cold_ shower before getting back to work on his paper. It took him a while to get focused again, to shove aside thoughts of Kendall and memories of his photos, but once he managed to do it, he really hit his stride with writing.

Jett came back for an hour, long enough to distract James as he got ready for whatever date he was set to go on. James took the opportunity to eat dinner while trying to pay attention to his roomie ramble about his day. Once Jett was gone, he spent another hour or so on his paper again, putting a big dent in his required word count.

He rewarded himself by going back to Kendall's tumblog, liking pretty much every photo he posted of himself, squeezing his own cock every now and then. Sometimes he'd allow the photography side of his mind mull over how he'd shoot a particular pic, how he'd frame it, what lens he'd use, how he'd improve upon an already great image or turn a mediocre one into something _really_ worth jizzing over. Although with that being said, he wasn't entirely sure how many photos he'd actually be able to take with a subject like that before he got distracted doing something a little more hands on with him.

He also read all the posted asks rather than skipping over them like he had earlier, intrigued to find out more about this mystery guy. Most were explicit fantasies over what the asker would do to Kendall, the teen responding with flirty comments stating how he wouldn't mind that happening, if the asker promised to behave that way, why they couldn't just go ahead and do just that. Some were requests over what photos they wanted to see: more jockstraps, show off that pretty pucker of yours, let's see you orgasm, wanna see you covered in come. Most of the time he was happy to comply; other times, like the requests for come or toys or his face, were declined, coupled with reminders that he was never gonna show his face or do anything _too_ dirty. The second part of that was sometimes followed with a cheeky " _yet ;)_ ".

But the one type of ask that never failed to completely captured James' attention were questions regarding his romantic status. And every time, Kendall would answer that he was " _still looking for that perfect dark haired, chest hair covered, kinda beardy muscular top to rim me til I cry and pound me til I can't walk ;)_ ". James always felt his heart skip a beat at that, stomach clenching at the realization that he fit that description. Of course, all the replies to the ask were guys claiming the same thing-or questioning if he'd settle for a blond with all the same qualities or a dark haired guy with a few hairs on his chest. James tried not to feel jealous but still couldn't help the way his eyes narrowed in anger and his fingers clenched into a fist.

Which was really fucking dumb when he thought about it. Kendall didn't belong to him, didn't even know he existed. But plenty people on tumblr—and possibly beyond—knew Kendall and wanted him for their own, if the number of notes his posts got were anything to go by. And judging by the teen's response to them all, he enjoyed the attention, possibly got off on everyone checking him out, wanting him, fantasizing about him, getting off on him, too. Who knows if that would change if he were to be in a relationship? But no matter what, Kendall was meant to be shared and not James' to keep all to himself. Meaning he was just gonna have to suck it up and get over those responses and requests Kendall received.

And it was all those messages that stopped James from sending one himself. He didn't wanna be lumped in with all the other horndogs, didn't wanna be just another guy perving on him—although really, wasn't he just that? He wanted to stand out and be special and it was an idiotic thought to have. So he settled for just staring at the photos and fantasizing over what he couldn't have.

Was better than nothing really.

* * *

Sunday was dedicated solely to finishing up his paper. Not that he had a choice really, considering the fact that Jett was actually in their room the whole day and it was due in his morning class the next day. Dak invited him out for a bite to eat that night and James took him up on the offer, finding it hard to think up anything when he was asked if there was anything new happening in his life. He wound up rambling over some new feature he was figuring out on his photo editing software, changing the subject when his buddy once again asked why James wasn't going to art school to major in photography.

Real life started back up with a morning class on Monday, everything seeming to drag. Classes were too long, homework took forever, and everything was boring the shit out of him. Really, the only part of his day that he seemed to enjoy was checking Kendall's page for new updates, and even then it wasn't something he was able to do every night.

Kendall posted one or two new pics a day, as well as answered questions and reblogged here and there. Sunday night featured a spam of porn gifs and pics, all with different men, but all featuring a buff guy with a twink, tagged with Kendall's desires to be the featured bottom. James spent Monday afternoon jacking off to the fantasy of him helping Kendall recreate those scenes, the memory of his moans in his head.

More requests had been made for other photos, one answered with a desired shot of his ass, another asking for a photo of him with his favorite toy met with a sarcastic shot of his hand holding a flesh colored dildo over a blue plaid bedspread. James let out a chuckle at that, smiling to himself at the wordless snark. The usual explicit fantasies were mixed in, further cementing his decision not to message Kendall himself.

But fuck was he dying to.

He probably wouldn't go into details about exactly what he'd do to the teen were they in the same room, but he still felt a need to express how attractive he found the younger man, how hot the pics made him, how badly he wished they could be in the same place so he could see all those body parts up close and without the low-res digitization. He couldn't say it to his friends, not really. Dak would ask what the hell was stopping him, Logan would look morally offended and like he was praying for James to just stop talking, and Jett would give him a blank expression, clearly wondering what his point was and why he should care since it wasn't about him.

Maybe it was time to expand his friendship circle.

Not that it mattered. He didn't think anyone would understand his... intrigument with this mysterious Kendall. They'd all think he was weird, had some sort of attachment issues, needed mental help, any sorta possibility like that. And he wasn't quite ready to say out loud what was going on, not when he didn't understand why he was so fascinated with this unknown guy, not when he wasn't ready to admit to himself that maybe it was more than just being aroused by a random tumblog. So he kept his mouth shut and his fingers still, not telling his friends and not messaging Kendall.

Until Friday night.

James had spent all Tuesday afternoon on homework, holed up in the library with his study group that included Logan, a curly haired girl named Camille and an Asian female named Lucy, who'd spent more time painting her nails red to match the streaks in her hair than actually studying. Wednesday was spent in the park taking photos for his latest assignment, getting distracted with taking shots of the couples he stumbled upon rather than the wildlife he was meant to capture. Thursday was spent much like Tuesday, only with more complaining from Lucy. But Friday was James', all to himself. Jett was off at some party—for a change—and most likely would be spending the night at someone else's place, giving James the room to himself again. And being the hopeless loser that he was, he spent it on tumblr.

Or, more specifically, Kendall's tumblr page.

Part of him believed it was becoming an addiction, checking his tumblog pretty much daily. But the other part of him reasoned that he hadn't been able to check it Tuesday or Thursday, so therefore it wasn't that big an addiction or a problem. 'Course the only way that argument worked was when he ignored the fact that on Wednesday and that day he'd been constantly thinking about the blog and the teen featured on it, wondering what pics he'd missed, if there were any new videos, had he finally given in to the obnoxious asks requesting dirtier images, but most of all, he wondered who exactly Kendall was and why he'd started that page in the first place. There had to be a good reason for it. No one just wakes up one morning and decides they were gonna start a tumblr solely to post nude and semi-nude photos of themselves. Except maybe pornstars, but as far as James knew, Kendall wasn't one of them.

The first post was a side-by-side set of two mirror selfies taken with an iPhone that was visible at the top of both shots. Kendall was visible from the shoulders down in both, the left photo showcasing the front of him in nothing but a royal blue jockstrap with a red elastic waistband. The right photo was a side view, bare ass on display, perked up by the red straps, free hand cupping his bulge. The caption beneath the photos read " _new jock finally came in_ ", followed by emojis of a wide smile, a thumbs-up, and two hands held up as though waiting for a high five or signaling a good goal.

James moaned at the pale flesh that was revealed, hips bucking where he was slouched on his bed, laptop on his thighs. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to have that creamy flesh before him, to make it red as he spanked those bubble cheeks, as he rubbed his scruff covered jaw between them while eating him out. He'd make the skin match the elastic framing it and keep going until Kendall was a crying, begging mess pleading with him to stop.

His cock twitched in his jeans, clearly on board with the plan.

The next couple pics were more low-res phone shots: down his torso, peeking at his hard cock as it pushed up his shorts and let the viewer see his trimmed pubes; a close-up of his limp dick hanging out the slit of green boxers; another near full body mirror shot of him in black sweats, Minnesota Wild written up one leg, the waistband shoved down to reveal the first inch or so of his cock; another down the torso shot, this time of him gripping his bare hard cock and cocking his leg to the side. A picture of his ass in a pair of tight green briefs was next, captioned with the phrase " _lucky undies_ " and a few shamrock emojis.

And while every shot turned James on just a bit more, had his dick pulsing as it tried to stiffen up, it was the photoset from Thursday night that _really_ got him hard.

The pics were all the usual low-res webcam variety, longer horizontally than vertically. Each one featured Kendall from the chin down as he laid on a long bed with those same blue plaid covers, white cement block walls in the background, no clothes anywhere to be found. The first shot was him laying there, cock hard as it lay against his lower abdomen, legs stretched out flat before him. One hand was on his chest, the other hidden on the other side, and James was completely enraptured. He studied the long lines of that pale flesh, the dip by his hips, the flat planes of his pecs, the curve of his cock, the spread of his fingers. He hadn't even seen Kendall's face, but the guy was still gorgeous, beautiful, the most attractive body James had seen in a long time—if ever.

The next shot had his hand wrapped around his cock, holding it up to show its length. The next had his right leg—the one closer to the wall—cocked up, hips slightly raised as his hand had slid towards the head of his dick.

"Fuck," James breathed out, reaching over to his nightstand for his lube while simultaneously shoving his jeans and boxer-briefs down, exposing himself. There was no way he couldn't _not_ touch himself, not when he was looking at this. It was just as hot as the video of Kendall doing this very thing, just as arousing, and James could no longer hold off on mimicking the unknown man's actions.

The fourth photo was Kendall's back arching, left hand wrapped around the base of his dick and holding it up, pointer finger of his right hand dipping inside his foreskin. James groaned, imagining the other man making a similar noise, remembering the sounds he'd made in the video when he'd played with it. He'd always heard that foreskins made a guy extra sensitive and he was _dying_ to test it out on Kendall, to see exactly _how_ sensitive he was and if he could coax those noises out past that pouting bottom lip.

Photo number five featured Kendall now on his knees, shoulders pressed down against the mattress, cock hanging between his legs. The next photo was similar, but with the fingers of his left hand near his mouth. The following pic had his hips apparently grinding down into the mattress, hand gripping the edge of the bed, the bottom of his mouth visible as his lips hung open.

James' hand was wrapped around his own cock in a tight grip, stroking himself at a fast pace. He'd wanted to draw it out, make it last, but he couldn't, not with each photo getting more graphic, more arousing. Kendall was far gone, it was obviously in the curve of his spine and the barely visible flush of his skin, and James got lost in a fantasy, one involving the two of them in a long-distance relationship where Kendall was sending these photos just for him.

" _Look how bad I need you._ "

" _Just the memory of you is enough to get me going._ "

" _Wish you were here. Need your cock so bad, baby._ "

With one hand still stroking himself, he slid his finger down the pad on his laptop, scrolling the page down, moaning louder than ever when the next picture came into view.

Kendall's hips were back in the air, knees pressing into the mattress, shoulders still down. But now he had his left hand on his ass, fingers dipping between his cheeks, with the middle and ring fingers disappearing further in the very next shot. Dirty blond hair was visible as he shoved his face into his mattress, spine curving, arching, ass popped out more. It was obscene without being graphic, erotic without being slutty, and the cries he was surely making as these photos were taking were almost audible in every line of his body.

James was panting hard, his own skin flushed, his chest heaving as he moved his hand faster. The slick sounds of his lube covered cock being stripped filled the room, joined by his breathed out swears and his gasping moans. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been that hard, when he'd needed to come so bad, when he felt ready to shoot off after such a short period of time. But he was. He was ready to blow after just a few minutes and he knew it was because of the teenager he was staring at on his screen and his imagination taking it to the next level.

And his final pic pretty much just _killed_ James.

In it, Kendall was bent over with his ass aimed towards the camera, hands spreading his cheeks apart and exposing a shining, stretched hole, one that had been worked over, one that had been prepped for use. The pucker was a deep pink and James could practically see it twitching, see it fluttering, see it trying to pull something inside. The tips of his fingers were just barely touching the ring, a tease of the _bestworst_ kind, not just for the man himself, but for all those looking at that image. Because it was such a blatant invitation, a direction of where he needed to be filled, and the brunet's mind automatically supplied him with the image of lining his thick cock up and sliding on in, feeling Kendall's fingers as he entered him.

With that thought, he came, hips bucking and sending his laptop sliding off his legs and onto the mattress. His head tilted back, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to prevent any embarrassing sounds from coming out, to stop him from moaning out the teenager's name like so many times before. His hand kept stroking himself on automatic, prolonging his orgasm, squeezing every last drop out of him as the ropes of it landed on his sleeveless tee.

A whimper left him as he came down, hand dropping to his thigh when his dick became too sensitive. He remained unmoving for a while, simply slouching there, head back against the headboard, chest heaving as his lungs ached and his heart hurt from pounding so hard. It took a while for him to come back to his body, to regain use of muscles that had suddenly tensed up then relaxed, and he gave himself another quick, lazy clean, this time with some baby wipes.

He shuffled over to the trashcan under his desk, depositing the used wipes and using another to clean off his hands. Pants back where they should be, he changed into a similar shirt, tossing his soiled one in his hamper and noting how he should hit up the laundromat that weekend, considering how things were now spilling out the top. Way too Jett-like for his taste.

Tired but sated—as much as one could be sated after a solo-orgasm at least—he flopped back onto his bed, dragging his laptop back onto his thighs, scrolling down to the bottom of the post in order to hit "like". As he did, he caught sight of the caption at the bottom of the photo set, a smile forming on his face.

" _Thirsty Thursday._ "

* * *

The photo appeared on his dash pretty much as soon as James clicked the home button to go to it. He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence, a sign, total happenstance, or what, but it was definitely a jolt to his heart to finish jacking off to Kendall's " _Thirsty Thursday_ " photoset then see the same guy as the first post on his dash.

It was another mirror selfie, this one with his phone in the shot and his SHIELD case on display as he held it with his right hand. A smirk was on his face, lips curved up at one side, a dimple in his cheek, stubble covering his cheeks and jaw. But it was the outfit that _really_ caught James' attention: a pair of royal blue briefs hugging his clearly hard cock and a Captain America zip-up sweatshirt designed to look like his uniform, the zipper undone and revealing that lean torso the brunet loved, hood over his face and obscuring his features.

James licked his lips on automatic, cock giving a twitch in a valiant effort to get hard solely out of a Pavlovian reflex to plump up when his eyes caught sight of that male. The hazel-green orbs roamed the photo, taking in every line of it, before checking out the caption below it: " _favorite hoodie!_ " followed by alternating wide smiley and heart emojis. He then read the tags, skimming over the usuals he put with every post, noting the new ones: " _hoodie_ ", " _fave_ ", " _cap america_ ", " _cap is the best fuckin superhero ever and I will fight ANYONE on that!_ "

"Oh hell no," he muttered to no one in particular, clicking Kendall's tumblr URL to take him back to his page. The ask button was easily found right below his bio and James clicked it without thinking, typing up a quick message.

" _Everyone knows Iron Man is the best superhero ever and you're a fucking moron for thinking otherwise._ "

Finger moving over the pad, he aimed his cursor at the " _submit_ " button, hesitating, eyes drifting to the left side of the screen.

" _Post as hardasadiamond_ "

Did he really want to? Surely being anon would be better, especially when dissing a guy's fave Avenger. But this was personal. This was him trying to educate some poor fool who had clearly been distracted by Chris Evan's jawline and abdomen—not that James could blame him—and was so very obviously in need of being set straight.

With a firm nod, he clicked to submit, watching as the screen shifted to alert him that his ask had gone through. He leaned back, clasping his hands on top of his head, smug smirk on his face in victory. It took him a moment for the realization of what he'd just done to fully sink in, for him to fully understand what had just happened. He'd messaged Kendall. And about _the Avengers_. God he was fucking stupid, so fucking ridiculous. He was perfectly—mostly—content remaining anonymous, being just another random nobody amongst the thousands of people who liked his photos. But he'd gone and screwed that up by calling him a moron and arguing his taste in Marvel heroes, obliterating any chances he'd ever had in some sorta alternate reality where he'd have a shot with the guy.

A swear left him on a breath as he smeared his hands over his face before ruffing up his hair. Shit. Totally fucked that one up.

Then again, considering the notes the guy got on his posts and the number of asks he published, chances were he had hundreds of messages in his box and James' would just get lost in the shuffle.

Or maybe Kendall would immediately see it since he was obviously online and think James was a prick and tell him to fuck right off.

The brunet quickly clicked the browser closed and slammed his laptop shut like it had caused any of his terrible decisions to be made. Pushing it aside, he drew his knees up, elbow rested on top of one as he repeatedly ran his hand through his brown hair. Who the hell knew? Maybe he'd get lucky and Tumblr would eat his message and Kendall would never see it.

A snort escaped him, rocking his head. Yeah right. Luck wasn't something he had. Things tended to not go his way, hence him studying fucking _business_. Whatever. He'd deal with it if and when it came, if Kendall got the message and responded in any way. Turning around, he flopped onto his back on the bed, bare feet on his pillows, flinging an arm over his face as he groaned dramatically and cursed his friend Dak for putting that original photo on his dash in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _So, wasn't expecting to work on this for...a while anyway, but I got hit with random Kames feels and a need to write porn (even though there's no porn in this chapter...?) so here it is. Couple notes, then the update:_

 _One: I had to change James' Tumblr URL. Apparently "hardasadiamond" has already been taken (although the person is just hoarding and not actually using it to post). So his URL is now "hardASSadiamond" because butt jokes. One day I will stop being lazy and fix it in the first chapter._

 _Second: This fic will eventually feature characters that do not fall into the usual gay-straight-bi spectrum or under gender normalities. Basically there will be an asexual character, a couple panromantic characters, an aromantic character, a trans character, and a gender fluid character. Nothing is in too much of a graphic detail (save for one character discovering their pansexuality and another discussing being trans), but I wanted to warn in case it makes anyone uncomfortable. Any questions, hit me up on my Tumblr (kitstiles), just not on anon because answers may potentially contain spoilers and I don't wanna post that in public and ruin it for other folks, capische?_

 _Third: This chapter is dedicated to 3 folks-Linda, for giving me wonderful ideas, including James' new URL; Dona, for giving me a good jumping off argument for the ongoing Captain America vs Iron Man debate featured within; and Kaizer, just for being Kaizer and filling my twitter DMs with Kames and MCU stuff. Oh, and side note: I'm totally Team Cap. For those of you who were unaware._

 _Anyhoo, enjoy the update, lemme know whatcha think, I'ma stop rambling now._

* * *

Determined to forget all about the stupid message he'd sent, James' next order of business was taking a shower, followed by flipping the TV on and getting lost in Adult Swim shows. Part of him recognized how incredibly lame it was to be a college junior sitting in an empty dorm room watching cartoons rather than going out partying or having someone over for a hook up but then he'd remind himself of how he'd just taken advantage of the free space by jacking off—again.

Not that that was any less lame.

Fuck, he was a loser sometimes.

He shoved it all aside and focused on the TV, mind tuning out the rest of the world as it paid more attention to reruns of _Bob's Burgers_ and _American Dad_ and _Family Guy_. It was sometime around midnight when he finally drifted off to sleep, thoughts of what a mistake it was to send that message long gone and replaced by an incredibly realistic dream of a certain twink with possible dirty blond hair moaning his name as he ate him out.

Not. Fucking. Helping.

James woke up a little after nine, a fact that made him mutter out curses aimed towards his traitorous body and its terrible internal clock that had him waking as though he had a class to get to. And after tossing and turning for an hour, he gave up on the hope of actually falling back asleep.

He stretched out stuff muscles and achy joints before flipping on his Keurig machine and heading to the bathroom to do his business, giving sleepy waves to residents he knew. Back in his room, his coffee maker was ready to go and he brewed up a quick—and large—cup of whatever dark roast he had, needing the kick in the ass. Coffee finished and a bowl of cereal poured, he settled in behind his desk to eat, booting up his laptop. He checked his email, deleting spam and newsletters he just didn't care about. He read and filed an email from a professor confirming that his paper had been received. He scanned an email from his mom, quickly typing up a bunch of bullshit small talk about how great the semester was going and how well he was doing in class and gee, college is swell, yay for majoring in business.

Smearing a hand over his face, he let out a small sigh as he hit send on it, hating himself a little bit for lying. But really, she'd kinda earned it, forcing him to major in something he hated. Not that he had much of a choice. She would cut off his funding, stop paying his tuition and transferring money into his account for food and entertainment, quit paying his cell bill—which included his personal mifi hotspot because SDSU's internet sucked and was slow as hell. Point was, he had no options when it came to his major and his life and it was better just to bullshit his way through communications with her in order to keep her happy. There was always the chance of her forcing him to drop his photography course and that was the one class he actually fucking enjoyed. He wasn't about to lose that.

Email sent, he returned to his inbox, scanning what was left, his attention grabbed by one in particular from Tumblr.

" _kendallkums answered your ask._ "

Holy. Shit.

He felt his chest get tight and his stomach tie up in knots, nerves turning into an almost visceral thing. He'd managed to shove that message far from his mind, had forgotten all about it and his dumb comment, only for it to come racing back and whacking him upside the head. Fuck, he was in for it. He was gonna get a verbal beatdown and cursed out and told what a dickhead he was due to his rudely worded response.

Goddammit.

He shoved a hand through his unstyled hair, muttering out a "fuck it" before clicking to open the email, deciding to just get it over with.

" _ **hardassadiamond**_ _asked:  
Everyone knows Iron Man is the best superhero ever and you're a fucking moron for thinking otherwise._

 _Oh hell no! I will legit fight you! Iron Man is a douchebag and a selfish prick and, as Cap points out, not one to lay himself on the wire in order to save someone else. Not very heroic if you ask me._

 _Also, how fucking dare you question my intelligence when your url is hardassadiamond. Seriously, dude? :P"_

A disbelieving snort left James, rocking his head. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? Gone was the nerves, gone was the feeling like he'd done or said something wrong, replaced by a need to defend his favorite superhero and put this guy in his place.

Clicking the url bar at the top of the page, he typed in Kendall's Tumblr by memory, clicking the ask button as soon as it had loaded and typing away.

" _Did you not pay attention in Iron Man when Tony told Pepper to go ahead and overload the arc reactor in order to stop Stane, knowing it'd kill him? Or in Iron Man 2 when he saved his Pepper & Happy at the Monaco race by shoving them aside and taking on Vanko by himself? He IS a hero. Cap is nothing but a science experiment, just like Banner. & fyi, my url is a play on words with my last name Diamond. So :P right back at you._"

He did a quick spell check of his own, making sure his words made sense before hitting send. He could admit that Tony Stark started out as a selfish prick who only cared about himself, his money, and getting laid. But that all changed after Afghanistan and he'd spent the past seven years trying to make up for his past mistakes, becoming a team player, putting others before himself. James could go on for hours discussing how Stark had worked to redeem himself and become a better person and how his past fuck ups and his imperfections made him a better hero, a more relatable one, a more realistic one. Guys like Steve Rogers didn't exist. The world was full of Tony Starks. It was just a matter of whether or not they changed for the better like the comic book hero.

Clicking the home button, he scrolled through his dash, soon getting bored. There was nothing interesting there and Kendall hadn't posted any new pictures and James soon wondered why he was bothering on that site. Twitter held similar results and he actually found himself desperate enough for entertainment that he checked his FaceBook.

He did a lightning fast scroll, checked notifications, and left a quick post reminding folks to _SERIOUSLY STOP SENDING ME GAME REQUESTS_. Out of options and bored out of his mind, he shot a quick text to his buddy Dak in a last ditch effort to not spend his free Saturday slowly going insane.

 _Please be done fuckin Logan so I go over and hang._

Message sent, he bent himself over the back of his chair, staring at his ceiling, mind drifting. He'd spent a week imagining what exactly he'd say to Kendall if he ever actually got the balls to say something in the first place, and debating Marvel characters had never been involved. Granted he loved a good debate, especially when MCU was involved, and it wasn't a bust as far as convos went. He just hadn't expected the teen to accept his message and respond in such a playful manner.

At least he assumed it was playful, judging by the tongue emoticon at the end. Seemed pretty playful to James. It was no flirtatious winky face but at least it wasn't some sort of gif featuring a middle finger or a similar obscene dismissive image.

His phone beeped on his desk and he straightened back up, snatching the device up and sliding to view it.

 _just finished_ was displayed, followed by a winking emoji, a photo attached. James clicked on it to get a better look at it, immediately recognizing what it was. It was a shitty iPhone pic for sure, a close-up of a pale back with come spurted haphazardly over it. Logan's back, James realized, recognizing the familiar pattern of moles from having seen the guy shirtless countless times over the years.

"Damn, dude," James murmured to himself, impressed with the copious amount of fluid his friend had managed to spray on his fuckbuddy. Then, of course, his own mind managed to supply him with the image of doing the same thing to a different set of pale flesh, one covering a lean frame he was beginning to become quite familiar with the sight of.

Too bad it was a sight through a computer screen and not in person.

He sent a quick text back to Dak, saying he'd be over in a few, his phone dinging with a new email alert as soon as his message was sent. Curious, he clicked his email app, brows raising when he found yet another message stating that " _kendallkums answered your ask_ ".

" _Okay I'll give you the fact that he is trying to redeem himself but he's still incredibly vain and narcissistic. He's doing it to make himself look good. And he used the suit at his bday party in IM2 to be the cool guy and possibly even get laid. This is a guy who's supposed to be in love with Pepper yet flirted with Natalie/Natasha right in front of Pepper, made innuendos about that Vanity Fair reporter in front of her, flirted with all these other nameless chicks in front of her. Total dick move._

 _Cap is good for the sake of being good. He doesn't need redemption as a motivation for doing the right thing and helping others. He tried to enlist in the army countless times and signed up for a science experiment that could've killed him just as likely as it would've helped him, all so he could help people. And he never did it to become a hero or have the fame an glory that came with it. The guy voluntarily designed a mask so his identity would be hidden because he didn't want his face plastered all over the newspapers and gain fame that way. Stark flat out admitted to being Iron Man cause he knew it'd get him even more infamy and press and that's not what being a hero is about._

 _As for your URL, I'd understand 'hardasadiamond' but not 'hardASSadiamond'. That's just ridiculous. Then again you believe Iron Man is the greatest superhero so clearly you're a ridiculous person._ "

An offended noise squeaked out from the back of James' throat, lips parted in shock. "You mother—" he muttered to no one, thumbs flying as he closed his email and opened the Tumblr app, finding Kendall's page without any issue.

" _Funny how Cap can take PEDs and he's revered as a hero and being all self-sacrificing and shit, but pro-athletes who do the same thing get vilified and persecuted and banned from the hall of fame. Pretty fucked up in my opinion. And you only think my url is ridiculous 'cause you haven't actually seen my ass ;)_ "

He hit send without bothering to read it over, not wanting to chicken out or delete anything. Not that it didn't stop him from second guessing parts of it, especially the comment about his own ass and the accompanying winky face. He did have a great ass though. Worked hard at the gym to keep it toned and nice and considering the comments he'd gotten over it, it was clearly worth all the time and effort.

Was too bad Kendall would never see it though.

No. He needed to stop thinking like that. It was becoming creepy and obsessive. A couple messages about comic book heroes didn't mean anything—aside from the fact that they were both kinda dorky and extremely passionate about their faves—and the constant thoughts regarding a faceless guy out in Minnesota were getting to be too much. He needed to get over it, get a life, move on. There were plenty hot guys—and girls—at SDSU and plenty opportunities to hook-up. There was no need to get so attached to some dude he didn't know that lived halfway across the country.

Nodding once to himself, he closed his Tumblr app and locked his phone, focusing instead on getting dressed. He threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a random maroon v-neck from his closet, topping the outfit off with a gray beanie since he was in no mood to actually deal with his hair. Feet shoved into a random pair of Converse, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and went on his way.

Dak and Logan's shared suite was on the other side of campus and he stopped off at the student union to grab a couple smoothies on the way. A student he didn't know was exiting the building, allowing him to slip inside and enter a waiting elevator. Soon enough, he was knocking on their door, watching it swing open to reveal a disheveled Dak in a pair of sweats and baggy navy blue tee, hair still mussed up. He scratched his stomach as he stared blearily at his taller friend, normally bright eyes still unfocused.

James cocked an eyebrow at his friend, taking in his post-sex appearance for the five-hundredth time—all without ever actually having slept with the guy—eyes drawn to a large bruise on his neck. "Nice hickey," he praised with a smirk, winking at his buddy.

Dak finally seemed to get with it, grin of his own forming, dimples making an appearance on his cheeks. "Thanks, man." He clapped his taller friend on the arm before moving to the side and letting James enter, snatching a smoothie off the cardboard tray as he passed. "And thanks for this."

The taller brunet just shrugged, stepping around the Ikea coffee table and pausing before the couch. "You didn't fuck here, did you?" he questioned, pointing to the piece of furniture. "Not in the mood to sit in anyone's come."

"Again," Dak added with a smirk, pausing to sip his drink. "And nah, fucked in my room."

James' face twisted in confusion as he lowered himself down onto the couch, settling against an arm of it. "Again?" he asked dubiously, placing the tray on the coffee table before grabbing his own and leaning back. He laid his bent leg on the couch, staring down the length of it at his friend as he hovered near the door. "How come you never fuck in his room?"

The shorter male snorted, making his way over and flopping down onto the opposite end of the couch from his friend. "I dunno, man," he admitted, smearing a hand over his face, elbow propped on the arm of the settee, other laying across the back as it still held on to his smoothie. "Guess 'cause then it'll be real and we'll _actually_ be fucking each other." Both of them rolled their eyes. "Plus he's so fucking OCD sometimes, he'd probably have a coronary at getting come on his sheets."

"I'm guessing he probably didn't masturbate much as a teenager."

"Probably not. Doubt he knew his dick was for anything other than pissing until I showed him."

James bobbed his eyebrows in concession, sipping his own drink as the door opened and Logan entered the suite. The pre-med student's eyes went wide as they came upon James, his hands flying up to pull together the edge of his robe despite the fact that they were already perfectly overlapped and didn't even give a peek at any collarbone. His hair was wet, skin damp and flushed, shower caddy in his hand, having clearly having just taken one to wash away the come his fuckbuddy had sprayed all over his back. Was too bad all that hot water couldn't get rid of the hickeys on his neck. Guy looked like a leopard.

"Sup, Logie?" he greeted the new arrival, reaching over to hold up the remaining smoothie. "Gotcha a drink."

Logan narrowed his eyes suspiciously, shuffling his way over in his shower shoes, stopping on the opposite side of the coffee table to take it. "Thanks. This why you randomly came over?"

"Was bored," he stated honestly, pausing to sip his own smoothie. "Figured you guys were done so I'd come bother you." He smiled up at his still standing friend, feeling like a shit and loving it, especially as Logan's face grew redder and he turned narrowed eyes on his roommate.

"What did you tell him?!" he demanded to know, slamming his hands down at his sides and making the bottles in his plastic shower caddy rattle.

"Nothing," Dak insisted, hands held up in innocence. Technically not a lie, James mentally noted, since Dak hadn't actually _said_ they'd had sex, just sent a pic of the damage after.

James rolled his eyes, turning back to Logan. "Dude, everyone knows. Fucking chill."

"There's nothing to know!" he yelled, hands flailing.

"Then why did you ask Dak what he told me?"

Logan sputtered, mouth making like a goldfish as he let out a bunch of noises that were most likely meant to be words, but weren't. Instead he just huffed and stomped his way to the door by Dak's end of the couch—his room, James remembered—slamming the door behind himself.

The twosome on the couch rolled their eyes simultaneously, Dak leaning over the back of the couch and groaning as Taylor Swift's " _Red_ " album started playing.

"Drama queen!" Dak declared, banging on the wall.

The music got louder.

"Why the hell do you put up with him?" James asked, seriously wanting to know. Because as overdramatic as Jett could be, he was nothing when compared to Logan getting in a tizzy over his still closeted sexuality.

Which was dumb really. Everyone knew college was the place for experimentation and finding ones self. If he couldn't be okay with his best friend of literally his entire life knowing he liked taking it up the ass, then there was clearly some issues there. Or maybe a stick stuck up there, along with Dak's cock.

Dak waved a hand around before smearing it over his face and mumbling out a "I dunno, man." Laying the arm on the back of the couch again, he fixed his friend with a serious look. "Believe it or not, guy gives the most _amazing_ BJs. He does this thing with his tongue on my foreskin, that just—" He trailed off and shivered, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. "Yeah."

The mention of foreskin had James' mind flashing to another cock that held the extra skin and he wondered what exactly that trick was, wondering if it would do the same for Kendall. Only to shut that thought the fuck down, remembering there was no way he'd be able to try it out even if he knew what it was. Seriously, he needed to fucking stop. He was no better than the pervs who sent Kendall messages detailing what they'd do to him. It was sick and sad and desperate and needed to fucking end.

He let out a short "hm" in response, dismissing the topic—sorta—and changing it to something slightly different. "Thanks for the pic by the way," he stated with a wink, bringing his straw to his lips and sipping his smoothie.

A smirk grew on Dak's face, eyebrows wagging. "I keep taking those pics in the hopes it'll make Logie see how hot we are together, but so far, nothing." He blew out a raspberry as he bent his head back, letting it hang off his shoulders. "Asshole."

"Then why do you bother, man? Just move on and find someone who'll fuck you and actually own up to it," James suggested, putting his half-finished smoothie on the coffee table—on a coaster of course because he liked his balls attached and refused to deal with any more dramatics from Logan. "Seriously, I love the guy, he's like a bro, but you deserve better than some dick who won't even admit to his closest friend that he's fooling around with another dude. It's fucked up and he's using you."

"I know," Dak sighed out as he lifted his head. His eyes were turned down at the corners, lips barely managing a weak smile that was clearly all for show. The guy was beyond bummed, his heart hurting, and if it were because of anyone else other than Logan, James would punch the fuck out of whoever was doing that to his buddy. But since it was one best friend hurting the other, he was stuck in a pretty shitty situation, unable to do anything but offer a place to crash and a few beers to drink when it inevitably all blew up to hell.

Dak ran a hand through his hair several times, roughing it up more than it already was, before dropping it on the back of the couch. "But the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Your heart needs professional help then," James deadpanned with his hands held up in a "jus' sayin'" gesture.

The shorter male snorted as the door behind him opened and Logan stepped out, fully dressed in khakis, blue button-up, and black sweater vest. James cocked an eyebrow at the ensemble, causing Dak to lean his head back to check it out.

"Late for a Young Republicans meeting?" James asked, getting a sarcastic laugh in response. "Seriously, it's Saturday. Where the fuck are you going and why are you dressed like that?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm meeting up with Camille," he stated, snatching his things off the coffee table, either ignoring or just not noticing the way Dak scowled at her name. "I won't be back 'til late."

Dak's scowl deepened, James not saying a damn word, Logan muttering out a goodbye as he left the suite. As soon as the door shut, Dak was on his feet, heading straight for the mini-fridge across the room in the kitchenette area.

"Too early to get drunk, man," James pointed out, picking up his smoothie and drinking deep.

His friend flipped him off, grabbing a beer anyway. "I'm in college and the guy I love is off to more than likely fuck some chick. I'm drinking. Fuck the clocks!"

He let out a sigh before rising up off the couch and heading straight for the flat screen sitting on the short entertainment unit on the opposite side of the room from him. Being completely familiar with the set-up, it only took him a moment to have the TV on and the PS3 up and running, pulling out an old standby movie that he was sure to cheer his buddy up.

"What're we watching?" Dak asked as he flopped back on his previous spot, kicking his feet up onto the table and intentionally knocking a nearby coaster off with his toe in a metaphorical middle finger to a guy who wasn't there.

" _Pitch Perfect_ ," James answered, rounding the coffee table, remotes in hand as he took up his own previous seat and toed off his shoes before copying his buddy's body language. "Figured we could continue our discussion on how Jett is pretty much Bender."

"He _does_ like John Mayer," the shorter male pointed out, twisting open the beer cap.

James groaned as the DVD menu began playing, not all that thrilled with the reminder of one of a million things that made Jett a douchebag. "Shit," he muttered.

Dak chuckled beside him, snatching the remote and hitting play. The twosome got comfy on the couch, James grabbing his smoothie from the table, settling in to watch their guilty pleasure movie and forget all about their troubles.

* * *

He hung out for a few hours, following their movie with a Netflix binge-watch of _Bob's Burgers_. Dak managed to limit himself to only two beers, mood significantly lifted by sing-alongs with _Pitch Perfect_ and laughing at unflattering comparisons he'd make between James and Tina Belcher—which weren't funny at fucking all. They called it a day when Dak declared he needed to shower and get ready to head to some party, inviting James to come with, an offer he turned down with a lie about a paper he remembered he had to work on. Dak called him a few names regarding what a loser he was, but James shrugged them all off, heading back to his dorm.

His room was empty, but Jett had stopped by at some point, the piles of his crap rearranged on his side of the room. James kicked aside a pair of sneakers and a couple pairs of pants as he made his way to his bed and flopped onto his back. Only to get really bored really fast.

Maybe he should've taken Dak up on his offer. It wasn't like he hated parties, he just had to be in the mood for them and he wasn't entirely in the mood for one that day. But hell, if he got bored enough, having a few drinks with his buddies was an option. Besides, he couldn't spend every Saturday night in his dorm. Was pretty damn lame.

He let out a sigh, slipping his phone out of his pocket, deciding to text Dak that he'd changed his mind, only to get distracted by a new email alert. Curious, he clicked his email app, eyes coming across a now familiar sight.

" _kendallkums answered your ask._ "

A small smile formed on his face as he read the words, not hesitating to click it open.

" _Because those asshole athletes who take PEDs take 'em to cheat. They do it for themselves in order to be more famous and make more money and gee! Wonder who that reminds me of -.-  
_

 _Cap did it FOR HIS COUNTRY, not for himself, not for the glory, not for the money. He did it to help in the war, knowing it was his only way to fight. His intentions were good and pure, unlike Bonds or Clemens or ARod, who all did it to be better players and get better contracts. Rogers did it to be a good person and to defend his country and defeat the bullies._

 _Stark, on the other hand, he became a hero out of guilt. You can't honestly tell me that if he hadn't been abducted by those terrorists and had his eyes opened to what his weapons were REALLY being used for that he would've become Iron Man and fought them. And the only reason he even created the Iron Man suit in the first place was to get out of captivity. Pretty fucking selfish._

 _And I'm just gonna hafta take your word on your ass since I haven't seen it. Countless pages of selfies and after-gym shots on your page, but no ass shots? Laaaaame!_ "

James' heart started pounding in his chest, eyebrows raising in surprise at the last part of his message. Kendall had been on his page. Kendall had checked out his tag of selfies and pics others had taken of him. Kendall knew what he looked like.

Kendall was disappointed by a lack of ass shots.

Kendall was still very fucking wrong about Captain America, but he was also checking James out.

Holy. Shit. Fuck. Yes!

He immediately clicked over to his Tumblr app, Kendall's page still pulled up, and clicked his ask box, speed-typing up a message.

" _In case it's escaped your memory (which it clearly has), Stark was also trying to get Yensen out of captivity, too. The suit wasn't just for himself. And he could've just as easily left it at that, figured 'hey I'm free, that's that, bad guys have my bombs but oh well, not my problem', but he didn't. He stood up and held himself accountable and tried to fix what he'd unknowingly fucked up! He went on his own personal mission, put himself at risk and his life in danger, to try and get rid of all the bombs that had been given away under the table. He tried to right a wrong he didn't commit. His story is a lesson in self-accountability and taking charge of ones life. It's about finding your way when you didn't even know you were lost. And you were looking at my pics? Seriously?_ "

He hit send before checking out Kendall's posts, only seeing a reblogged picture of Chris Evans in a blue Henley, chest hair peeking out, rocking a full beard. The photo was tagged with mentions of how it was Kendall's dream guy, all caps pointing out his " _BEARD_ " and " _CHEST HAIR_ ", laments over how he's " _never gonna be able to find a guy like this in real life :(_ ". James sat up a little straighter when he realized the actor's hair was darker in the photo, remembering the teenager's declarations over how dark haired men with facial and chest hair were his type.

Just sucked the guy was in Minnesota. James would show up in a fucking Captain America shirt if that's what it took and tell him how he was there to pound the fuck out of him like he was fantasizing about.

They wouldn't be heard from for _days_.

His phone let out an alert that he had a new email and out of hope, he went to his notifications page and checked his messages, finding a new response from Kendall on it.

" _Fine, you got me there. But you can't tell me it wasn't out of supreme guilt and that his 'coming out' as Iron Man, so to speak, wasn't because he's a fame whore._

 _And yes, I checked out your pics. Wanted to put a face to the username._ "

A couple clicks later and he was typing up another message to Kendall, mind absently wondering how many could be sent per hour before you hit ask limit. Not that he was close yet, but he had a feeling they'd get there soon enough given the way this conversation was going.

" _Oh he's a total fame whore, I'm not denying it. But he also isn't a boring ass boy scout goody two shoes who acts better than everyone, going on about watch your language and being a lame ass fuddy duddy. And for someone who's so anti-Iron Man, I seem to recall a pic of you wearing IM briefs not too long ago. Doesn't seem like you hate the guy all that much._ "

His thumb hovered over the send, fingers twitching to add something else, wondering if he had the balls to do it, to add what he was thinking. Really, the guy was asking for it, mentioning how he was curious and wanted to see James' face. And what the hell would it hurt to ask? Nothing, that's what. Because it was the internet and they were private messages. Wasn't like everyone would see it and it wasn't like he was sending a pervy ask detailing kinky shit he'd do to Kendall like some of the other guys he got messages from.

" _Did you happen to like what you saw in my pics?_ "

He hit send before he could chicken out, mentally telling himself to get over it. It was a little harmless flirting via social media. He wasn't the first and he sure as hell wasn't gonna be the last. And it wasn't anything worse than what he'd said out loud to people he was flirting with in real life. He had nothing to worry about or second guess himself on.

The reply didn't take long at all, James smiling as he check it.

" _Agree to disagree. Still say Cap is the best superhero and the best Avenger. And I never said I hated Stark or Iron Man, just that I prefer Rogers and think he's all around a better person, hero, and role model._

 _LOVED what I saw ;) But like I said earlier, disappointed in a lack of ass shots. :P"_

Holy. Shit. Was this real life?

Okay, so it wasn't like James wasn't aware that he was good looking. He had mirrors after all. His entire life he'd been told what a handsome boy he was by his mom and by his mom's friends. He'd been called hot by numerous girls and guys alike and had often used his attractiveness to his advantage, flirting his way out of various trouble and punishments. If he wanted a hook-up, he had zero trouble finding someone and he rarely—if ever—went home alone if he didn't want to.

But being told he was good looking—or that his looks were enough for Kendall to enjoy it—by someone he himself found pretty damn attractive was a whole 'nother thing. His heart started pounding in his chest, stomach flipping, his cock giving an interested twitch in his boxer-briefs. He'd always wondered how it was that people managed to start relationships online, how people could date others they had met on FaceBook or Twitter and not in real life, face to face. But now he got it. He got the attraction to someone whose photo was all you saw, got the mutual feelings from just a few words. Because he'd already though Kendall was hot—or at least what parts he'd seen of the guy—but now that he was interacting with him—even if it was just a Civil War-esque debate—there were feelings of some form developing.

Which was dumb but not like he could help it.

Whatever the case, being told that Kendall liked what he saw was enough to get his heart pounding and his blood flowing.

Bringing up a new message to the teenager, he quickly typed out " _I could change that if you want to ;)_ " and hit send, anxiously awaiting his reply.

Although how he was gonna change that, he wasn't quite sure.

He could always just post one on his blog, maybe tag Kendall in it so he'd see it. He couldn't send it in an ask and Kendall had submissions turned off so that was out. They hadn't exchanged numbers so texting was out, too. SnapChat could be an option, but James didn't have the other guy's handle for that.

Posting seemed to be his only option at that point.

His email dinged and he went to his notifications, finding a new message sent from Kendall rather than a reply to James' ask.

" _Send it over. Lemme see if it lives up to the username ;)_ "

A smirk grew on James' face as he stood up, trying to figure out how exactly to do it. Answering an ask privately on his phone was practically impossible, so he'd have to do it on his laptop. He strode over to his desk to open up the device and warm it up, locking his phone and tossing it on his bed while he figured out the rest of the details.

Pants had to go. Yeah, his ass looked great in them, but it'd look even better without them. He toed off his shoes and shucked his jeans, getting rid of his shirt and his beanie while he was at it. A full-length mirror was located on the inside of his bureau and he checked himself out in it, making sure his boxer-briefs didn't have any holes or weren't stretched out. Nope, all was good. Nice new pair, the black not faded, his ass looked great, and he even gave it a smack for good measure.

He grabbed his camera off his desk, fiddling with the settings. Wasn't much he could do about the shit lighting, but he could work with it. Or at least try to. Standing alongside the mirror, he aimed his camera, making sure the profile of his ass was on display. He took a few shots, knowing it was better to have too many that to not quite get one that was good enough, scrolling through the images when he was done to find the perfect one.

Finished, he stepped over to his laptop and popped the SD card out from his camera and into the computer. His fingers flew on automatic, transferring the pics, deleting them off the card, opening up an internet browser and going straight to Tumblr and his messages, finding Kendall's right at the top. He uploaded the right one and sent it before sinking down onto his chair and awaiting his response.

Okay, slightly obsessive to just sit there and wait, he concluded. Not to mention that whole "watched pot never boils" cliché, so instead he opened a new tab and cleared out his email. His phone beeped with a text, Dak asking if he should cover up the hickey on his neck for the party that night.

 _U lookin 2 hook up? Cuz if u r, cover it. Unless u wanna give off a "i'm hot and I can get some whenever, I'm clearly good at it, this hickey is proof, wanna take a test drive?" kinda vibe. But then u run the risk of looking taken and having no 1 wanna mess w/ a taken dude_

 _fair arguments. Uncovered it is. Going with your test drive theory ;)_

James actually opened his mouth to question his friend's decision out loud, only to remember they were texting, then get distracted by his phone beeping with a new email. He moved his eyes to his laptop screen, switching tabs and seeing the red square with a white number one hovering above the envelope that symbolized his inbox. He clicked on it, finding a new message from Kendall, smiling at the avatar displayed in his messages.

" _Oh come ON! Dude, you gotta at least show naked ass. You've seen my bare cheeks countless times so it's only fair I get to see yours, too!_ "

He let out a chuckle at that, tongue sticking out cheekily. He'd been a tease and he knew it, was proud of it.

Rising to his feet, he put a sock on the outside knob of the door, signally his roomie not to come in. Not that he thought Jett was even gonna come home any time soon, but still. No use in risking it.

He locked the door and stepped back over to the mirror, dropping his briefs. Camera in hand, he stood in the same pose as earlier, hand cupping his dick, snapping away. For good measure, he put the cam on his desk and grabbed the remote for it. Standing with his back to it, he took a few shots of his ass like that, hoping something good came out of it while working blind.

Turns out luck was on his side and he was able to find a really good one that he was pretty damn proud of. He uploaded it and the best side shot into the reply, adding a " _better? ;)_ " before hitting send.

It was a few minutes before he got a response, the words making him smile wide.

" _Yeah, okay, you've totally earned the URL. Like, no joke, no sarcasm. Damn, dude. Niiiiiiice._ "

James' face broke out into a huge grin the likes of which he couldn't remember ever sporting. It stayed put as he replied with a " _told you ;P_ ", leaning back in his seat and feeling pretty damn smug. Because the hottie he'd been lusting after thought he had a nice ass and pretty much everything was right with the world.

Deciding to mess about on Tumblr, he hit the home button, the first post one from Kendall. In his Iron Man briefs. The pic was a downward angle from about his shoulder, his hard cock pulled out from the slit, right hand wrapped around the length as though he took the shot mid-stroke. James breathed out a swear as his own dick twitched, his hips bucking on the chair, eyes scanning the photo. Peering down, he caught sight of the caption beneath, his grin returning full force as he groaned.

" _When debating MCU characters with a hot guy with a gorgeous ass gets your blood flowing... ;)_ "

The tags featured his usuals, as well as a few add-ons about Cap still being a better superhero but Iron Man having his own good attributes. But the last one was what caught his attention and made his dick harden further.

" _Wish you were here with me to help take care of his big guy. wanna see that ass in person_ "

He spent the next few minutes jacking off and imagining what exactly he'd do to Kendall if he really was there with the teenager.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Don't get used to me updating in a timely manner. It's me. Honestly, I should not even be working on this considering I have about 60-100K that I need to write on another fic by Halloween but instead, here I am. GFDI. Um. Once again dedicated to Linda, cause her tag for me on her Tumblog is, like, mostly Kames and Captain America and it's pretty much beautiful. SnapChat is property of whoever owns it and probably wasn't intended for the way it was used in this fic, but let's face it, these guys aren't the only ones using it in this fashion. Read. Review. I'm off to try to motivate myself to write what I'm actually supposed to..._

* * *

It should've been disheartening and pretty damn pathetic to know that it didn't take James all that long to get himself off.

Alright, so he had a good—no, an _awesome_ mental image to get off to, incredible inspiration so to speak, so he was more keyed up than usual and could easily reach the peak faster. But still, he shouldn't be _that_ good at it, and he definitely shouldn't be doing that sorta shit on a Saturday night while in college.

Christ, it was a repeat of the previous weekend.

No. Nowhere near as lame. Because this time he'd actually caught the attention of the faceless male on the internet he was jerking it to and had even aroused the other to such a state that he had to participate in similar activities.

Just sucked James couldn't actually see it.

He cleaned up quickly, halfheartedly wiping himself down with a wet wipe and tossing it in the trash below his desk before clicking to go to Kendall's page. He gave half a second's thought to putting clothes back on—or at least underwear—only to dismiss it. Saturday night meant Jett would be sleeping in a bed that wasn't his, plus the sock on the outside of the doorknob meant he was safe from his roomie bursting in and seeing something he'd surely complain about later—not that they hadn't already seen each other naked but still.

Whatever. He wasn't in the mood to get up and grab clean undies and he wasn't about to put his dirty ones back on. Naked it was.

Meant his bare ass was touching his chair but whatever. If and when he got uncomfortable he'd revisit that whole getting up and grabbing clothes.

Kendall's blog back on his screen, he hit the ask button, rubbing at his whisker covered jaw as he thought up what exactly it was he wanted to say. His phone beeped beside him, alerting him to a new email, and he welcomed the distraction and checked it, smiling wide when he read the message.

" _kendallkums is now following you. Woohoo!_ "

He knew the "woohoo!" at the end was some random generic bullshit Tumblr automatically added at the end, just one of several choices and it could've just as easily been something else. But it was just too fitting and seriously fucking echoed his actual thoughts towards being followed by the teenager.

Focusing on his laptop again, he put his fingers over the homerow keys and started typing.

" _Wish I was there to help you out with that, too. Maybe you could've returned the favor and helped me out with my own hard on ;)_ "

He hit send then returned to his dash, scrolling through and checking out other posts. A gifset of Tony Stark's best one-liners was on his dash and he gave in to the temptation to reblog it, cheekily tagging it with a declaration of it being " _exhibit A that Iron Man is better than Cap America :P_ " He had an urge to go to his favorite Marvel blogs and reblog all their Stark stuff, knowing it would be all over Kendall's dash and drive him insane but he was sidetracked by his phone beeping and that red flag appearing above his messages.

" _Pics or it didn't happen ;)_ "

Little shit.

James let out a small chuckle as he opened a new tab and pulled up Kendall's blog, figuring it would be easier to just keep it open, askbox clicked on as soon as the link showed for it.

" _You seriously asking me for a dick pic right now?_ "

Back on his dash, he found an Instagram pic of Dak at the party he'd mentioned earlier, surrounded by their friends, red solo cups held in the air as they all were caught mid-howl. " _Some folks have no clue wtf they're missing. LOOOOOOOSERRRRRRRS!_ " was the caption at the bottom, followed by several emojis of beer mugs, a winky face with its tongue sticking out, a sunglasses wearing smiley, the pile of poop, and a random polo shirt James had no clue how to interpret. Drunk!Dak was hard to decipher at times, despite decades of friendship.

He glanced at the time on the bottom right corner of his laptop. Okay, a bit early still for Drunk!Dak to make an appearance. Clearly just OverlyEnthusiasticToBeAtAParty!Dak then.

Focusing back on his browser window, he saw the red flag pop up over the mail icon and he opened a third tab for his inbox, reading Kendall's response to his last sent ask.

" _Fuck yes! You've seen mine how many times? Only fair I get to see yours, too. :P_

 _Also you owe me for putting that Iron Man shit on my dash, you douche. I'm sticking my middle finger up in your direction just fyi._ "

He snorted humorlessly at that, rolling his eyes before looking down at his crotch and contemplating Kendall's request. It wasn't that he was ashamed of anything. Years of experience and wandering eyes in locker rooms proved that he was definitely on the "well-endowed" end of the spectrum. Kendall was probably a little longer, but James had the width and he'd been told by plenty people that thicker was better. A drunken night with Dak had led to his friend telling him his dick should be in porn, followed by James confessing to a love of uncut cocks, which further led to a discussion over foreskin being beanies for dicks because they both covered the head, Dak dropping trou to explain what he meant with a demonstration.

So no, James wasn't ashamed or embarrassed to show what he had. He'd just never actually sent a dick pic. Or any sorta explicit pic. His experience with the whole thing tended to be comeshots Dak sent him and that was in a strange platonic way that only seemed to make sense to the two of them. But even with his lack of experience he knew that sending them over Tumblr was probably a bad idea. Ass shot? Fine, no problem. But his dick? Somehow that was a weird line he couldn't cross. A little _too_ personal for his taste and he didn't wanna risk the exposure, so to speak.

He just had no clue how to explain this without sounding like a dick himself.

And really, it was kind of a strange request. A red flag of sorts popped up inside his head, making his eyes narrow in confusion and suspicion. First a request for a bare ass pic, now his dick? Okay, so Kendall had a point that James had seen his dick plenty times—via photos online, unfortunately—but it made him wonder why he wanted the favor returned.

Nev and Max from " _Catfish_ " sprang into his mind and he suddenly worried that Kendall wasn't actually Kendall. Maybe it was some old guy from Middle America who collected photos of hot young men and made blogs with those pics, pretending to be them. Stranger things had happened on the internet.

Clicking on the tab for Kendall's askbox, he quickly typed up a message and hit send.

" _You ask all the guys you chat with to send you dick pics?_ "

Hands over his face, James leaned over the back of his chair, letting out a groan that was muffled by his palms. He wasn't entirely sure what the teenager's answer would be, what he even _wanted_ it to be, if he should believe it no matter what. That was the problem with the internet: it was way easier to lie when everything was typed up.

His phone beeping from an email had him uncurling his body and focusing on his screen, switching to his inbox tab.

" _Nah. You're just special._ "

Well, that was unclear. And flattering, given the way his heart pounded a little faster. But still didn't really explain everything and only brought about more questions.

" _Special how?_ " he typed up, unable to resist asking, eyebrow cocked in question even though Kendall couldn't see it. It wasn't that he was fishing for compliments or needed his ego pandered to, he was just genuinely curious as to why he, of all the people that messaged the teen, was the one that received a request for nudes.

If he even truly was the only one who got that request.

It took a few minutes, but he finally got a response, immediately clicking his inbox tab to read it.

" _You're the first and only one who sent me a message that wasn't about what he wanted to do to me, sexually explicit, or borderline harassment. You're the first and only one to realize that I'm a person, not just a dick or a hole for someone's pleasure. You're the first and only one to talk to me in a normal way rather than treat me like a fuckhole or a slut that'll just bend over for any asshole who sends me lewd messages full of perverse fantasies and just expect me to get off on it or on them. You're the first and only one to talk to me about something that wasn't sex and appealed to my likes outside of the bedroom. And you're pretty much the hottest guy ever, not just the hottest guy who's messaged me, and if the only way I can get you naked is through photos sent in messages on the internet, then I'll take it._ "

James' eyebrows raised as he read the message, then read it again, then read it again, before breathing out a swear. His instincts had been right when he believed that messaging Kendall about how attractive he found the teen would just cause him to get lumped in with the other pervs and he wouldn't gain the guy's favor. No, waiting and messaging him about Iron Man was clearly the better choice and he mentally patted himself on the back for it.

But still, Kendall's words...

It struck a strange sort of possessive chord inside of James and he found his fingers curling into a fist when he read the message once more. Yet another problem with the internet was that people forgot that actual human beings were on the other end of that message or tweet or what-have-you and that they had feelings and emotions and the like. People forgot that there were certain things you just didn't say to someone out of common decency. People forgot that manners were a thing and should be used no matter the medium. Clearly every guy who'd been in Kendall's inbox—besides himself, of course—were guilty of all that shit and he wanted to kick all their asses. Kendall didn't deserve to be treated that way, no matter what content his blog contained.

His hands slightly trembled as he uncurled his fingers and put the on the appropriate keys.

" _I'm sorry you get treated that way. You don't deserve any of it and people are assholes. I gotta play devil's advocate though and point out that with the content of your blog and the nudes you post of yourself, you're pretty much opening yourself up for those kinda messages. People pretty much think you want it. They believe that you wanna be treated like a fuckhole and a slutty bottom because that's the image you put out there. Doesn't make it okay or anything though and if I could, I'd kick th_ "

He let out a swear as he hit the character limit on his ask, hitting send before quickly pulling up a new message, mentally cussing out Tumblr and character limits for existing in the first place. It was bullshit, really.

" _The ass of anyone and everyone who's ever sent you bullshit like that._ "

James paused, scratching the top of his head as he thought it over. If he added what he wanted to, he ran the risk of being one of the assholes they were talking about. But he wanted to be upfront and honest with Kendall, wanted to lay it all out on the table. And besides, Kendall had called him hot so it wasn't out of nowhere and most likely wouldn't be unwelcomed. The door had essentially been opened. He just needed to walk through it.

" _And for the record, you're pretty much the hottest guy I've ever laid eyes on, too, and that's without having seen all of you. But I'm sure the rest of you is just as beautiful._ "

Feeling like a cheesy douchebag, he hit send and covered his face, aiming mental swears at himself for being an idiot. Seriously, who fucking talks like that? And to a guy they barely know? He was taking things a step too far and putting pressure on whatever this thing was. A comment on someone being hot was fine, it was cool, it was just a statement of fact. Calling someone beautiful? Whole 'nother deal.

Shit.

Determined to forget about it, he headed back to his dash, scrolling through without actually seeing anything. Fuck, he was a paranoid bastard at times. He'd second-guessed his original message he'd sent to Kendall dissing Captain America and now he was second-guessing this one, both times worried that he'd freaked the teen out and that he'd crossed some sort of line, made the guy hate him. He was cooler than this, calmer, chiller. He wasn't the type to freak out that he'd said the wrong thing, didn't over-analyze every word he said and regret everything as soon as it left his mouth—or his fingers in this case. He left that sorta shit to Logan and his constantly flustered nature.

James Diamond was suave. He was cool. He was a flirt who knew the right things to say to the right people in order to get his dick wet inside someone. Why the hell was he so freaked out when it came to this one guy? One guy that was behind a computer screen somewhere in Minnesota, hundreds of miles away. It wasn't like James was risking rejection, risking a slap to the face, risking going back home alone. Really, it wasn't like he had any sorta chance with Kendall, regardless of however many messages he got from however many guys. Just some harmless stupid flirtations and an ass-shot or two.

Why the hell did that make his chest hurt though?

He managed to scroll all the way to his last stopping point and only then did he realize that he had a message waiting in his inbox. Taking a deep breath, he clicked on the right tab and braced himself for the response.

" _LOL at wanting to kick their asses! There's some guys that I'd totally take you up on that offer for, if I could obv. I appreciate the sentiment, really I do. Most of them aren't too bad and honestly 99% of the time it's a huge compliment to know that you're that hot that you inspire those kind of images and that so many guys want you. I can't say I hate the attention or the ego boost that comes with it cuz that'd be a lie. It's definitely a change from just blending in with the crowd at school or at home and feeling like nothing special._ "

James narrowed his eyes, hating that Kendall didn't feel like anything special. Clearly the people he was surrounded by on a daily basis were all blind in order to not see the beauty the boy possessed. Then again, they probably hadn't seen him naked like James had. And in all honesty, could James truly say that he knew Kendall at all, enough to know he was special and not just a hot body?

Didn't stop him from thinking it though.

He shook the thought away and focused back on the message, reading the second paragraph of it.

" _And thanks for the compliment, for calling me hot. I'm nothing compared to you obv. You're probably like two of me with all those muscles. I mean damn! Post-Serum Steve much? But still, thanks. And trust me when I say that you're only saying that because you haven't seen all of me._ "

Bull. Shit.

He glared at his screen again, once more feeling that same aggravation and annoyance at Kendall dissing and dismissing himself like that. Okay, yeah, he hadn't seen all of him, had only gotten a glimpse at his jaw, mouth, and the end of his nose. But those small glimpses were enough to lead James to believe that Kendall _was_ something special. Dak had reblogged countless naked and semi-naked dudes—and ladies—and James followed countless blogs featuring photos like that, from the tastefully erotic to the flat out pornographic, yet Kendall was the only one to fully capture his attention like that.

He slammed his finger on his mousepad, clicking for Kendall's askbox and typing with more force than necessary.

" _From the small pieces I've seen, you ARE beautiful and I refuse to debate this with you. And you ARE special. Out of the god knows how many naked guys and girls I've seen on my dash, you are the first and only to totally grab hold of me and my attention. You're the first and only to stay on my mind for longer than the 3 seconds needed to hit the like. You're the first and only that I bothered to try and get in contact with and even keep talking to. And you're the first and only one that I wanted_ "

Fucking character limit.

He grumbled as he hit send and pulled up another message, back of his mind trying to remember hourly ask limit counts and how many messages he'd sent so far.

" _to get to know and even be with despite the distance. But if you truly wanna prove me wrong (which you won't btw) then you can send me a pic of your face and let me see all of you. I'll warn you that it won't change my mind. You're special and beautiful and I am really fucking attracted to you and this message is now bordering on creepy._ "

James paused typing, blowing out a gust of air as he ran his hands through his unstyled hair. Shit, he was on the verge of sounding like those weirdos Kendall had just been complaining about and that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to be different, to be the one that was special and stood out and got to actually keep talking to Kendall about something other than what sexual activity he wanted to enact on him.

Not that he didn't hope to one day maybe share those and possibly even act them out, but he wasn't pushing it.

With a sigh, he put his fingers back on the keys and resumed typing.

" _Point is that I like you and I like talking to you and I wanna keep doing it. If I crossed a line, I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone. But just know that you're wr_ "

He actually growled at that character limit.

" _wrong about feeling as though you're not special and everyone around you is a moron for not realizing it. I just wish you were here with me so I could prove it to you. And no, that wasn't an innuendo or a reference to a more x-rated act. Just a fact._ "

He let out a sad sigh as he hit send, head hanging off his slumped shoulders. A sudden wave of melancholy washed over him, pressing down on him from above. What the hell was it about this guy that had James feeling like this? He barely knew him, just that he was hot and had a thing for Captain America, but there was a weird fucking connection there that he couldn't explain, something that was drawing him in and making him want to know more, despite his belief that starting a relationship online was a dumb fucking idea.

Out of all the things to be proven wrong about...

The red flag above his message icon popped up and he clicked over, noticing he now had an ask from Kendall rather than a reply to the three he'd sent. His brow furrowed at that, eyes drifting down, realizing the teenager had only replied to the first of his previous bisected message, keeping the one with the compliment. He wondered what that meant, if Kendall was saving them to make himself feel better, to read again and again on other occasions. A smile formed on James' lips at that thought, hoping like hell he was right. Because that would mean his words had mattered to the other man and that maybe he'd gotten through to him.

Smile still there, he read the message he'd been sent.

" _Fine, no debating. You're wrong on this just like you are with Cap vs IM, but whatever. Not arguing. Plus how the hell did we even get on this topic? Thought you were gonna send me a dick pic ;)_ "

A bark of laughter escaped past his lips before he could stop it, head shaking in amusement. Relentless motherfucker, he'd give the guy that.

His earlier debate over sending it came back, hand absently scratching along his jawline as he gave it more thought, finally coming to a decision.

" _Not over Tumblr. Ass is one thing, dick is another. Not too comfortable with that. Not all of us are brave enough to put our junk out there for the world to see._ "

He made sure he clicked to send it privately, going back to his dash and refreshing it, seeing a few more Instagram shots of Dak at the party. Guy was clearly trying to piss Logan off or gain some sort of reaction judging by the pics of him dancing with other people, mostly a shorter Latino with a pretty nice ass. James hoped Dak tapped it and shared the details with him the next day.

New message popped up and he clicked over, finding the whole thing pretty damn routine at that point.

" _Pussy :P You got snapchat?_ "

He sent over his username, phone beeping with an alert from the app a few minutes later. His heart pounded in his ears, blood rushing through him as the two became friends on there, his mind pointing out that they were now mutuals on two different forms of social media and one step closer to...

No. Not gonna happen. _Minnesota_.

Christ.

Pulling up the camera on his SnapChat app, he rolled his chair back away from his desk to get better lighting on his lap. He shuffled around a bit, slumping more, adjusting his flaccid cock against his right thigh. He had to spin the chair itself a bit to get the lighting even better, angling his phone this way and that as he mentally grumbled over low resolutions on the tiny camera. Thank god he was due for an upgrade soon.

Finally satisfied, he snapped the pic, giving the shot a small satisfied pout. Not too shabby. He did have a nice dick. Definitely something to be proud of.

He tapped the pic, typing up a quick " _happy now?_ " before sending it to Kendall. Sliding the chair along the floor, he moved back in front of his desk, refreshing Tumblr and finding no new messages. He fought off the small wave of disappointment that brought about, reminding himself that Kendall had probably just switched his focus to SnapChat the same way he himself had.

Running a hand through his hair, he rose to his feet, figuring it was about time to put some clothes on. He pulled open his underwear drawer, finding it running a low, groaning at the realization that he'd put off laundry long enough and really, truly needed to fucking do it already. Tomorrow. Too late that night. Tomorrow for sure.

Clean boxer-briefs on, he flopped back down onto his desk chair, swiveling back and forth as he waited for a response from Kendall from any social media source. His phone beeped a minute or two later with a new Snap and he eagerly opened it, holding his thumb on the screen to view.

The image was a close-up of Kendall from the bottom of his nose to his bare shoulders. His lips were parted, jaw hanging slack, and James could imagine his eyes were wide in surprise to complete the look. The caption ran along the top, featuring an all-caps " _DAAAAAMN SON!_ " that made him smile and his chest puff with pride. A message came soon after the pic and he clicked through to see it, sliding when told to.

" _Okay you realize that ALL of you is pretty much beautiful and it's annoying. Seriously, is there any part of you that ISN'T perfect?!_ "

James laughed at that, thumbs typing up a message as his grin grew.

" _I've been told I snore really loud and that it's like sleeping next to Vader._ "

" _Dude! You a Star Wars fan, too?! Or am I reading too much into this? :/_ "

" _Nah, love Star Wars, too._ "

" _FUCKING ANNOYING PERFECT BASTARD WHY ARE YOU NOT HERE?!_ "

He let out a loud laugh at that, shutting his laptop down before making his way over to his bed and flopping back on it, messaging with Kendall the whole time. And while he'd been the one to declare a no debating over Kendall being special or beautiful rule, he couldn't help but wanna argue that he himself wasn't the perfect one. Seemed to him like Kendall was turning out to be the most perfect one of them all.

God, what he wouldn't give to have the teenager snuggled up with him right then and there.

But since he couldn't, he settled for exchanging messages with Kendall, smile on his face that never went away.

* * *

They talked about their mutual love for _Star Wars_ , discussing favorite characters—Luke Skywalker for Kendall and Han Solo and Vader for James, a fact that didn't surprise either of them—and which movie was the best—Kendall picking _A New Hope_ , while James argued the merits of _Empire Strikes Back_ —both agreeing that the original trilogy was better than the prequels. The conversation circled back to Marvel Cinematic Universe, the topic of Captain America vs Iron Man left untouched, but debating whether or not Agent Ward was a good guy or evil, which led to Kendall confessing he hadn't seen _Daredevil_ yet.

" _HOW?!_ "

" _Don't have netflix. Can't afford it. Broke college student with a crap part time job and a meager paycheck that goes towards food. Hence the donation button on my page_ "

Made sense, James thought, remembering that not everyone was as well off as him with a mom that owned a multi-million dollar corporation and a dad who showed his love in sending money on occasion when he recalled that he had a kid from his previous marriage and not just the new family he'd created in recent years.

He changed the topic back to _Agents of SHIELD_ , relaunching a debate over who was more badass: Skye or Agent May. Time wasn't a thing he was aware of, lost in his conversation with Kendall. He didn't notice the surge in noise outside his room as drunken residents made their way to their own dorms or when it died down again. He barely registered his eyes growing heavier and his yawns becoming more frequent before he finally drifting off, unaware of whether or not he'd sent his last message.

* * *

James woke up to a pounding at the door and a groan coming from the bed on the right. He muttered out a swear as he rolled onto his back, smearing a hand over his face and rubbing his eyes as he tried to wake up. His phone was on the bed with him, cord laying across him as though it was trying to spoon him and he put the device on his nightstand, eyes coming across a large lump under the blankets of his roomie's bed.

Man, he had to have been really dead to the world to not have noticed Jett coming back. At least he was assuming it was Jett.

The pounding started up again, the bed lump groaning again, louder this time, followed by a bitchy "answer the damn door, Diamond!" Definitely Jett then.

James flipped him off, despite the fact that his roommate was still underneath his comforter and unable to see it, as he shoved the blankets off himself then climbed off the bed and shuffled his way over to the door. Locks undone and knob twisted, he pulled it open to reveal Dak, who was smiling way more than his hangover should allow.

"Dude," the taller male greeted him. "What're you doin' here?"

"I saw God last night. In an _ass_!" he declared loudly, spreading his arms out to the side momentarily before brushing past James and inviting himself inside.

He didn't argue or tell the guy to piss off, accepting Dak's habits for what they were. Plus it wasn't like James didn't have a habit of just strolling into Dak and Logan's suite without being explicitly told he could, something that drove Logan nuts.

Then again, everything drove Logan nuts. Neurotic weirdo.

Shutting the door, he turned around and shuffled to the counter to make himself a coffee. "Logan finally let you eat him out?" he guessed, grabbing a K-cup of the strongest coffee they had.

"No, the fucking asshole," Dak grumbled before flopping back on top of James' bed. "No pun intended." He shuffled about, reaching under him to adjust the rumpled comforter. "Keeps going on and on about unhygienic it is."

James looked over at him as he waited for the Keurig to warm up, noting the pout on his buddy's face and the eye roll he was doing. "That's why they make enemas and shit."

"I keep telling him that!" Dak exclaimed as he suddenly sat up, making James cock an eyebrow. Hungover!Dak shouldn't be able to move that fast or talk that loud without grasping his head and groaning a request to be shot in the face. He'd definitely been out partying, the evidence was all over Instagram, and he rarely partied without getting wasted, claiming it was his right as a youth and a college student to do stupid shit with alcohol. So the lack of hangover was curious as hell, something he didn't get a chance to point out or comment on.

"But does he listen?" he went on. "Noooo. Fucking OCD-ed freak." He snorted, head bobbing with the action, running a hand through his party-mussed hair.

James looked his friend over, noting how he was in the same clothes he'd wore to the party the night before, the same tight black jeans, similar shirt, and purple plaid over it, hickey still on display on his neck. Dak had obviously made his walk of shame to James' dorm rather than back to his own place, apparently too excited to share his news about seeing God in an ass to bother with shit like showering and changing clothes.

What the fuck happened at that party last night?

He momentarily regretted not going so he could've seen it first hand, only to remember how he'd spent the night before. Shit! He'd totally fallen asleep while messaging Kendall! Fucking smooth, way cool. He smeared a hand over his face as he turned his attention to the Keurig, brewing up a cup of hot and steamy. He'd have to send an apology, explain that he hadn't meant to fall asleep, it was just later than he realized it was.

Which...Kendall was two hours ahead, if he remembered right. God, he must've been up way later than James, yet the brunet had been the one to fall asleep. Really fucking smooth.

"Dude! You still with me, man?"

James snapped out of it, turning his head to his buddy and taking in the cocked eyebrow and questioning glare. "Sorry, man. You literally just woke me up. I'm not with it yet," he lied smoothly, reaching down to the mini-fridge to grab the milk for his coffee.

"Ah shit, sorry, dude," Dak apologized, wincing and rubbing the back of his neck. "But I _had_ to share the news, okay? I saw _God_." He held his arms out again, face raised to the ceiling, smiling wide.

"Does your god tell you to shut the fuck up when people are trying to sleep?" Jett complained from under his blankets, earning twin glares.

"No," the shorter male replied curtly, turning back to his friend. "Anyway, bubble butts. They are a _thing_ and they are _amazing_ and I fell in love with one last night, I swear to fucking _God_!" With a dreamy look on his face, he flopped back on the bed, arms outstretched, fingers smacking against the cement block wall. "How'd I not know about them? They're incredible and I just. I get the appeal now. I truly fucking do, man." He rambled on before he began to sing "' _Now at last I see the liiiight!_ '"

"Stop fucking singing!" Jett ordered, still hiding.

James rolled his eyes as he finished making his coffee, discarding the used cup and shutting off the Keurig before taking a sip. "Pretty sure Walt Disney is rolling in his grave due to you singing that song about asses."

"Walt Disney was an anti-semetic bastard who deserves to rot in Hell solely for _Frozen_ being a thing," Dak argued, pointing at the ceiling for emphasis.

"Pretty sure he died a long time ago and had nothing to do with _Frozen_ ," James pointed out, gesturing with his mug.

"And therefore he further deserves to have his songs be used to describe my newfound love of bubble butts," his buddy went on as though he hadn't spoken before launching into " _A Whole New World_ ", changing the lyrics to be about, surprisingly enough, bubble butts.

He shook his head in disbelief, rubbing at his face sleepily. "How were you not aware of bubble butts before?" he questioned as he dropped his hand, smirking in amusement. "Considering your wide range of porn viewing, you should be an expert on them at this point."

"Are you two seriously discussing porn right now?" Jett accused, finally popping out from under his blankets. The guy looked rough, hair mussed up to hell, lipstick smeared on his lips and cheek, eyes red with heavy bags under them, usually tan skin paler than usual. Apparently he'd had a good time the night before, too, and was paying for it that morning.

"Dude!" Dak yelled, pointing at Jett, who winced at the loud noise. "I will detail the fuck out of my porn files, don't test me."

"He has tentacle porn on there," James stated, making his way to his desk and dropping down onto his chair.

"I got curious!" Dak defended himself at a louder volume than necessary and making Jett grimace.

The taller brunet made a face, pointing at his friend with his mug. "There's, like, ten on there. That's beyond curious, dude."

There was no argument, just a hand wave of dismissal. "Whatever. I regret nothing. And admittedly, some of it was pretty damn good."

"Yeah," he snorted, "apparently ten movies worth of it."

"That I've found so far, yeah."

"The fuck is wrong with you two?" Jett butted in, shaking his head slowly and easily, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Judgy-Manwhore McFuckFace," he began, pointing at Jett again and glaring.

The hungover one just flipped him off and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his head once more.

Dak rolled his eyes and turned back to the other roommate, serious expression on his face. "Stop judging my porn collection, asswipe."

"It's tentacle porn, Dak. It deserves to be judged," James deadpanned, pausing to drink some of his coffee. "S'no wonder Logan won't let you rim him. He's probably worried you'll turn into an octopus monster and rape him."

"Fuck you," his friend replied, throwing a pillow at his face and making him laugh. "Can I talk about this magical ass now?"

Tossing the pillow onto the bed, he put his feet up on the end of it, getting comfy. "Go for it."

"Right, so." Dak paused to sit up, pushing himself back until he was resting against the wall, legs stretched out in front of himself. "Bubble butts, never really saw the appeal, but this guy?" He blew out a laugh-tinged gust of air, smiling wide. "It was beautiful. Like, I couldn't even hold one cheek in one hand." He demonstrated by holding his hands out as though grabbing an invisible ass, light eyes distant as though picturing it in front of him. "So round, too, just two perfect circles, like a halved grapefruit shoved down the back of his shorts, I dunno, but it was glorious."

"Wait," James interrupted his monologue, drawing his friend's attention. "You talking about the Latino guy you were dancing with in those Instagram pics?"

"Yeah," Dak answered, smiling goofily. "Carlos. Super sweet, super energetic. When the party ended, we headed to that twenty-four hour diner down the road, ya know? And just _talked_. Fucking amazing."

The taller male's eyebrows shot up at that, surprised there was no mention of any sex. Really, for a guy to go on about how great another guy's ass was, one would assume it was because he'd had his dick in it. But no. All that had happened—as far as James knew and was assuming at least—was that Dak had copped a feel and probably had it ground up against him while dancing. Kinda surprising since it had seemed like Dak had gone out with the express desire to get laid, yet was still pretty stoked and happy despite not having achieved his goal.

Must be nice to have something like that happen, James thought bitterly, shoving aside his jealousy. This was his best friend. He should be glad the other guy was so stoked. And he was, he totally was thrilled for his buddy. But he still couldn't help the small twinge of envy at not having really gotten any himself.

His mind brought up the fact that he'd been given the chance to go to the party and get some himself, yet he'd chosen to stay in. And despite only getting laid by his right hand the night before, he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision or truly feel like he'd missed out on anything, not when he'd spent that time messaging and flirting with Kendall.

Probably lame, but there it was. Maybe he was getting old, growing up, gaining maturity.

Nah.

He'd just put his friend on blast for having _tentacle porn_. He wasn't maturing at all.

"So no sex then?" he double-checked, yawning as his body slowly woke up more thanks to the caffeine in a cup he was enjoying.

"Nope," Dak replied, popping the "p". "He's not into one-night stands or having sex right away, said he wants to wait to get to know someone, go on a few dates, wait 'til he's one-hundred percent comfortable and ready for that step before he gets naked."

James' eyebrows shot up again, shock hitting him a second time. It wasn't that Dak was a slut or anything—especially not when compared to the third person in the room at that moment—but he definitely wasn't a "wait before sex" kinda guy. Which, considering his current bros-with-benefits relationship he had going on with Logan, wasn't much of a surprise. And he also wasn't an asshole who'd pressure anyone into putting out. If the person didn't want to, Dak would back off and leave them be, seek sex somewhere else. And when he was actually _in_ a relationship, he was purely monogamous and didn't cheat, even with Logan. Although really, most of those relationships tended to end due to residual feelings for the guy that Dak apparently couldn't quite shake.

"We exchanged numbers though so," he wrapped up with a shrug, almost seeming nonchalant about the thing, but the glint in his eyes and the way his lips curled up at the corners as though fighting off a smile spoke otherwise.

James nodded, impressed, glad even. He loved Dak, loved Logan, considered both of them bros, but he knew their arrangement was a bad idea and was bound to end in a whole lotta tears and heartbreak. He'd already had to comfort Dak with alcohol and a shoulder to cry on when Logan ended things or reminded him that he wasn't coming out because he "wasn't gay"—which was bullshit really, but whatever, James didn't bother arguing with him on that anymore. The longer things went on, the deeper feelings grew, until their current point where Dak was sure he was in love with Logan and Logan was sure he wasn't into men like that—or so he claimed.

But Dak seeing someone else would help him move on from Logan. Okay, yeah, he'd tried it in the past, but maybe this time would be more successful. Maybe Carlos would be just what Dak needs to get over his fuckbuddy and fall in love with someone who would actually love him back—or at least admit to it. The guy deserved better than Logan's games and the way he was being used and played by their mutual friend.

"That's awesome, man," James commented with a smile. "Hope shit works out for you guys."

Dak smirked goofily again, head lolling back against the wall. "Yeah. Me, too."

He didn't bother bringing up Logan, asking how he factored into everything, not wanting to spoil his friend's good mood. Instead, he drained the rest of his coffee and got up to get dressed, throwing on a pair of decent sweats and rummaging for a clean tee within his drawers.

"Where you off to?" Dak questioned, eyebrow cocked as he lifted his head.

"Laundromat. 'Bout outta clean clothes," he explained, finding a plain white tee and throwing it on, then switching his search for socks.

"Boo!" his friend commented before rising from the bed, adjusting his own tee around his waist and straightening up his flannel. "You have fun with that boring bullshit. I'm off to my place to get some sleep and possibly sext a caliente Latino." He wagged his eyebrows, smiling at the chuckle he got out of James. The two exchanged a high-five turned bro-hug before Dak danced his way out, pretending to shake maracas as he shook his hips on the way.

"Pretty sure that's racist!" James called after him, shaking his head at the "fuck you, bro-chacho," he got in response as the door shut.

"Oh thank fuck he's gone," Jett grumbled from under his blankets, James giving in to the urge to whack his hungover head with a pillow.

Clean socks were apparently impossible to find so he gave up, slipping his feet into a pair of flip flops instead. He gathered up his laundry in his bag, detergent and roll of quarters stashed on top before he tied it shut. Grabbing his phone, he unplugged it, noting that he had a new Snap from kendallkums. A smile formed on his face as he unlocked his phone then opened the app, discovering he had two pics waiting for him and holding his thumb on the screen to view them.

The first pic was similar to the one Kendall had sent the night before, just an image of the tip of his nose down to his bare shoulders, only this time his tongue was sticking out and the caption reading " _U fell asleep u ass!_ ". He let out a chuckle as the timer ran out, bringing up the second pic, this time with Kendall pursing his lips as though blowing a kiss. " _night hot stuff_ " was the caption, accompanied by the emoji of a similar face.

His grin grew wider, heart pounding in his chest, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He'd gotten a goodnight message from someone for the first time since high school and he honestly felt like a middle schooler with their first crush. He had no clue how he'd managed to get so lucky, why he was the one who was fortunate enough to have captured Kendall's attention and keep it, to be the one that Kendall actually talked to and corresponded with.

Tapping to reply, he made a similar kissing face and snapped the pic, captioning it with a " _good morning, gorgeous_ " before sending it. He knew he was two hours behind and that it was technically closer to lunchtime there, but he still hoped that Kendall was, in fact, having a good morning. After waking up to those pics, James sure as hell was having an amazing one.


End file.
